


The Less I Know the Better

by EverythingisEvil



Series: What are you doing up there? [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Just two guys in a tree, having a chat about current events
Relationships: Wait that's illegal
Series: What are you doing up there? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	The Less I Know the Better

**Author's Note:**

> I said this was coming, still getting used to writing these boys

Wind whistled past his ears. The branch he was perched on barely budged at the night breeze. Fundy had found a pretty good spot. It was a little hard to see some areas due to their lack of lighting but he could see almost all the territory from here. Legs swung absentmindedly, tail flicked along with them. Fundy had been in bed for some time, staring up at the ceiling above him. He attempted every trick in the book but he didn’t succumb to sleep. So, he was here. Sitting in a tree at god knows what time, trying to pick a part his thoughts. 

  
“Having fun there?” Fundy yelped at the voice. Digging claws into the bark he was sat upon. Looking down at the forest floor, Eret looked back at him. He didn’t have his sunglasses on. White eyes gazed into his own.

  
“Yep, the time of my life.” Fundy replied with a slight grumble, loosening his iron grip on the poor tree. Eret just smiled up at him, before moving to climb up. “I could of come to you.” The fox retorted as the king pulled himself onto the branch with a huff. 

  
“Nah I'm good.” He replied with a shrug, sitting by him. Fundy noticed that he didn’t have his crown, or any of his kingly aspects with him. He looked like the old Eret. “Heard things didn’t go well at the dick measuring contest?” He questioned Fundy with a small smile. 

  
“Who did you hear that from?” Fundy replied with a raise of his eyebrows. 

  
“Everyone here talks very loudly.” Eret remarked, Fundy just hummed in mutual agreement. His sensitive ears were still recovering from the amount of yelling during the debate, or the piss poor attempt at one. 

  
“Yeah... it didn’t go well, I went against L'manberg. I'm siding with Quackity for now but that won’t last long.” Fundy explained, his tail moving to rest on his legs. “I cannot deal with the corruption anymore, I want to run my own campaign that won’t involve the shit I heard about today in that room.” Fundy continued with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. A silver lock flopped in front of his vision.

Eret was quiet for the moment before speaking up with a gentle tone “So, what’s the plan?” Eret glanced at him with those white eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. 

  
“Really isn’t one, trust me I’ve been trying to think of one but it’s useless.” Fundy crossed his arms as he spoke, tail moving to rest on his legs. He knew it sounded bad, but there was simply so many paths he could take and he would hate to pick the wrong one. 

  
“Well i'll support you no matter what you decide to do. If you ever need any help you know where to find me.” Eret responded warmly, looking off towards the castle. 

  
“Yep, stone bricks and a gay window.” Fundy recalled, gesturing vaguely towards it. Eret just chuckled, hair bouncing at the small movement. Eret turned to face the fox, suddenly pulling him into a quick embrace. Fundy letting out a small wheeze at the tight grip on his skinny figure. Eret let go soon after and scrambled down the tree.   
“See ya Foxy!” Eret called up before striding away. 

  
“Bye Beret!” Fundy called after him, getting a middle finger in response, happily flipping him off in return. 


End file.
